Une île dans une mer de soleil
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Suite de "Une ile dans une mer de sable". Obi-Wan continue d'élever Luke après la mort de son oncle et de sa tante, avec l'aide de nouveaux amis et alliés. (traduction) ABANDONNÉE
1. Chapter 1

Hello :)

Voici la suite de "Une île dans une mer de sable". Il est nécessaire de lire cette histoire si vous voulez comprendre celle-ci ;)

Rien ne m'appartient: l'univers de Star Wars appartient à George Lucas, l'histoire est à My blue rose.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre Un  
**

 _Il y avait une fois un enfant qui sortait chaque jour,_ _Et au premier objet sur lequel se posaient ses regards,_ _il devenait cet objet,_ _Et cet objet devenait une part de lui-même pour tout_ _le jour ou une partie du jour,_ _Ou pour nombre d'années ou d'immenses cycles d'an-_ _nées._ _Ses parents, celui qui l'avait engendré et celle qui_ _l'avait conçu en son sein et mis au monde._ _Donnèrent à cet enfant davantage d'eux-mêmes que_ _cela,_ _Chaque jour par la suite ils lui donnèrent, et ils_ _devinrent une part de lui-même._

 _«_ **Il y avait une fois un enfant** _»_ **de Walt Whitman**

Aujourd'hui est le cinquième anniversaire de Luke. Les soleils n'ont pas encore atteint leur zénith et la maison des Lars est déjà pleine de monde. Huff Darklighter, Mr Martrap et Mr Sunber sont assis à la table discutant sur le prix et la valeur de l'eau. Les femmes préparent le déjeuner dans la cuisine dont Obi-Wan s'est fait expulsé sans ménagement il y a plusieurs heures de cela. Il est assis avec ses membres experts de la milice riant pendant que Jade Calwell régale le groupe sur la façon dont il a tiré sur Boba Fett, il y a déjà deux semaines.

« On sait Jabe. On était aussi là-bas, tu te souviens ? » se moque sa belle sœur Veeka Gault en roulant des yeux.

« J'aurais aimé y être, moi » marmonne Kallie Calwell âgée e quatre ans plus jeune que sa cadette.

Son beau-père, Orrin Gault, qui, à cinquante-cinq ans, est le membre de plus ancien de la milice, soupire et lance à Obi-Wan un regard compatissant.

« C'est de la simple malchance si tu n'étais pas en service ce jour là. Mais je te promets que tu pourras t'occuper du prochain chasseur de primes qui veut tuer Ben Lars. »

Ils se mirent à rire et Obi-Wan demande d'un ton ironique. « Ai-je au moins mon mot à dire dans tout ça ? »

« Non ! » répond Varan Gault, le frère jumeau de Veeka, en même temps que Mullen Gault, l'ainé de la fratrie des cinq lance « Oui ! »

« Je veux y aller aussi, si jamais il y encore un chasseur de prime ! » intervient à son tour Jula Darlighter, le frère cadet de Huff Darlighter, nouveau membre de la milice.

« Ah non, pas question ! » rétorque sa femme, Silya, en train de parler avec Annileen Gault.

La réponse de Jula se perd lorsque six enfant accourent dans la pièce. Les deux garçons âgés, Janek Sunber et Biggs Darklighter, sont pourchassés par Luke, Windy Marstrap et Rasca Darklighter, la fille aînée de Jula

« La nourriture est prête » appelle Mme Sunber de la cuisine.

Les enfants poussent un gémissement à l'unisson.

« Est-ce qu'on peut jouer un peu plus longtemps ? » demande Luke avec un regard de chien battu.

« Non, j'ai faim » réplique Kallie en se mettant debout. « D'ailleurs, après que nous ayons mangé, tu ouvriras tes cadeaux. »

« Pas la peine que j'ouvre le tien. Toi et Veeka, vous m'offrez toujours des vêtements » fait Luke en grimaçant.

« Luke » l'avertit Obi-Wan d'un ton sévère. _Tu dois être reconnaissant, Padawan, pour tous les cadeaux que tu reçois_ , le gronde-t-il à travers leur lien.

Veeka répond en soulevant Luke dans les airs, puis en en le tenant à l'envers par les chevilles. Kallie se met à le chatouiller pendant que l'enfant se tortille de rire.

« Papa, au secours ! » appelle-t-il en riant.

« Tu t'es mis toi-même dedans, tu devrais t'en sortir tout seul » se moque Obi-Wan.

Il dirige les autres vers la table tout en écoutant Luke discuter de vêtements avec ses amis. Il s'assoit à la table entourée de monde et chargée de victuailles, pendant que les rires fusent autour de lui comme des éclats de soleil. Cela lui rappelle ce que son Maître lui a dit un jour :

 _Tu ne peux mesurer pleinement la joie qu'en la partageant avec quelqu'un._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux  
**

 _Je lançai une flèche dans l'air,_

 _Elle tomba à terre, je ne savais où,_

 _Car si rapidement elle vola que la vue_

 _Ne pouvait la suivre dans son vol._

 _J'exhalai une chanson dans l'air,_

 _Elle tomba à terre, je ne savais où,_

 _Car qui a la vue assez perçante et assez forte_

 _Pour pouvoir suivre le vol d'une chanson ?_

 _Longtemps, longtemps après, dans un chêne,_

 _Je trouvai la flèche encore intacte,_

 _Et la chanson du commencement à la fin,_

 _Je la retrouvai dans le cœur d'un ami !_

 **« La Flèche et la chanson » de Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.**

Luke Lars est tellement excité qu'il ne peut rester immobile tandis qu'il tourne son cou pour regarder les alentours d'Anchorhead. C'est la première fois qu'il va en ville et il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a autant de monde, même s'il fronce le nez en respirant les émanations qui planent dans l'air. La réunion de tant de bêtes de somme : dewback, eopie, et bantha, mêlée à la chaleur du désert, est brutale. Ou, d'après son père, désagréable. Il se demande comment les habitants peuvent le supporter. Il interroge son père, en train de nettoyer le moteur du lanspeeder dans la rue.

Son père éclate de rire et répond « Je pense qu'ils y sont habitués. »

Luke en doute, mais ne dit rien. Il est soulagé lorsqu'ils arrivent à une grande maison à la périphérie de la ville. Il est surpris, parce que toutes les maisons qu'il a vu auparavant se trouvent sous terre la plupart du temps, comme tous les autres bâtiments de la ville, mais la maison de Biggs est construite au dessus du sol et fait la taille d'une station hydroponique.

Il n'a jamais été dans la maison de Biggs avant et, tandis qu'il sort du lanspeeder, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet. Il sent la main de son père se poser sur son père et lève les yeux vers lui, sachant que son père a dû sentir ce qu'il ressentait.

« Tu vas bien ? Huff, je veux dire Mr Darklighter a toujours eu un goût pour l'ostentatoire. »

Luke hoche la tête. Après tout, il a six ans, pas encore sept. Il est trop grand pour avoir peur d'une maison.

« Ça veut dire quoi _ostentatoir_ _e_? »

Son père esquisse un sourire. « Ça veut dire qu'il aime se montrer en avant. »

« Oh, Biggs aussi est comme ça. Il a toujours les plus beaux jouets. Il dit que c'est parce que son père est riche. »

« C'est le cas. Mais il y a aussi des choses plus importantes dans la vie que d'être riche. Peux-tu m'en citer une ? »

Luke gémit. Son père lui demande souvent des trucs comme ça. Au moins, est-ce facile.

« Être bon est plus important » dit-il avec confiance.

« Pourquoi ? »

Luke fronce les sourcils, pensif.

« Parce que c'est la bonne réponse ! » dit-il, sachant très bien que son père n'accepterait pas une telle réponse, mais il est incapable de trouver quelque chose de mieux.

« Réfléchit à ce sujet cette semaine et tu me donneras la réponse quand je reviendrais. »

Luke reste chez les Darklighter toute la semaine pendant que son père reconstruit l'une des anciennes stations hydroponiques. Il hoche la tête. Peut-être que Biggs connaît la réponse, il a neuf ans et il sait déjà faire des exercices de mathématiques très difficiles comme des divisions. Un droide de protocole argenté les guide à l'intérieur de la maison où il dit au revoir à son père et Biggs l'entraine dans une pièce entièrement remplie de jouets.

« C'est la salle de jeux » lui explique Biggs.

« Tu as une chambre juste pour jouer dedans ? » demande-t-il, tout étonné.

« Oui »

Cette semaine s'annonce très amusante !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! ^^ Merci pour vos reviews !

Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre trois- partie 1**

 _Accroche-toi à tes rêves  
Car si les rêves meurent  
La vie est un oiseau aux ailes brisées  
Qui ne peut voler._

 _Accroche-toi à tes rêves_  
 _Car si les rêves s'en vont_  
 _La vie est une plaine déserte_  
 _De neige gelée._

« **Rêves » de Langston Hughes.**

L'entrée à l'école primaire d'Anchorhead est pleine de monde. Des créatures de diverses espèces sont en train de discuter pendant que leurs enfants se courent après, riant et criant. Plusieurs de leurs enseignants tentent de rassembler les petits devant leurs salles de classe avec plus ou moins de succès. A la périphérie de la foule, Obi-Wan Kenobi tient la main de Luke tout en avançant au milieu de tout ce chaos. Pour Luke, c'est le premier jour d'école.

« Tu vois Windy ? » demande le garçon en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder aux alentours.

« Pas encore, tu pourrais peut-être attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans ta classe. »

Le garçon hoche la tête et Obi-Wan peut sentir son anxiété et sa nervosité dans la Force.

« On sortira après l'école pour aller manger, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, je viendrais te chercher. »

Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de manger souvent à l'extérieur, mais Obi-Wan pense que ce sera possible de faire quelque chose avec Luke à la fin de la journée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Obi-Wan sourit, sachant parfaitement que l'enfant essaye de gagner de temps, mais répond tout de même.

« Il est temps de mettre des plantations dans la nouvelle station hydroponique, tu sais. »

Il y a un an, il avait fini de payer son prêt à Jabba le Hutt. Il avait utilisé l'argent pour remettre en état la plus grande des trois stations hydroponiques de la ferme. Il lui avait fallu quatre ans pour rembourser, mais les résultats obtenus en valaient la peine. Il a demandé un nouveau prêt pour qu'il puisse effectuer une rénovation similaire sur une autre station. Il y a six mois, les membres de la milice avaient contribué à transformer la deuxième station hydroponique.

« Je ne pourrais pas t'aider », il y a un peu de plainte dans la voix du garçon à présent.

Luke ne voulait pas aller à l'école. Il n'en a rien dit, mais Obi-Wan peut le sentir à travers leur lien. Il se met à genoux pour se trouver au niveau des yeux du garçon et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Je sais que tu en as envie. Tu m'as été d'une grande aide les fois précédentes, mais tu as besoin de rencontrer d'autres jeunes de ton âge. C'est bon pour toi. »

Luke hoche la tête, et Obi-Wan est touché par l'entière confiance émanant du garçon, qui est légèrement teintée de déception. Serrant l'enfant dans une dernière étreinte, il observe Luke se diriger vers un groupe d'enfants de son âge. Obi-Wan le regarde quelques instant en silence avant son départ.

Il y a une autre raison qui l'a poussé à mettre Luke à l'école. Il craint que les Jedi se soient isolés des gens qu'ils ont juré de protéger et que c'est une des raisons pour laquelle la République s'est retournée si facilement contre eux. Il espère que l'exposition de Luke avec des personnes non sensibles dans la Force l'aidera à l'avenir. Jetant un dernier regard vers l'école, il envoie des mots d'encouragement à travers leur lien.

 _Bonne chance, Luke._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre trois-partie deux**

 _Accroche-toi à tes rêves  
Car si les rêves meurent  
La vie est un oiseau aux ailes brisées  
Qui ne peut voler._

 _Accroche-toi à tes rêves_  
 _Car si les rêves s'en vont_  
 _La vie est une plaine déserte_  
 _De neige gelée._

« **Rêves » de Langston Hughes.**

Luke se dirige vers un petit groupe d'enfants de son âge, reconnaissant l'un d'eux comme étant Rasca Darklighter. Son père, Jula, est dans la milice, et elle et sa sœur cadette se trouvent souvent dans la ferme des Lars. Il peut sentir le regard de son père le suivre, mais il résiste à l'envie de se retourner, et se présente au petit groupe.

« Salut, je suis Luke »

« Deacon » répond un garçon aux cheveux noirs et au teint basané.

« Camie » se présente à son tour une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus.

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais à l'école, Luke. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? » questionne une petite fille aux cheveux sombres coupés juste au-dessus de ses épaules.

Luke ne lui avait pas dit qu'il allait venir parce qu'il avait espéré pouvoir convaincre son père qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à l'école. Mais il préfère se taire, et hausse les épaules à la place. Il aimerait se retrouvait dans la même classe que Biggs. Même si Biggs est âgé de trois ans de plus que Luke, il est son meilleur ami.

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas venu à l'école l'année dernière ?» s'enquit Deacon.

Luke l'ignore et hausse à nouveau les épaules pour toute réponse. « Est-ce qu'on sera dans la même classe ? » lui demande Rasca avec espoir.

« Je ne crois pas, tu as un an de plus que moi, donc... » La fin de sa phrase se perd parce qu'un garçon de l'âge de Biggs s'est approché derrière Deacon et s'est mis à hurler, les faisant sursauter.

Le garçon éclate de rire en criant: « Vous vous faites toujours avoir ! »

« Laisse-nous tranquilles, Laze » s'agace Camie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

L'ignorant, le garçon se retourne et toise Luke.

« Tu es qui, toi ? » demande-t-il directement.

« Luke Lars »

« Laze Loneozner » fait Laze en souriant, mais son sourire sonne faux. Luke ne sait comment réagir et jette un coup d'œil à l'endroit où se tenait son père, mais il a dû partir vu que l'endroit est vide à présent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? » lui demande Laze qui n'a pas lâché Luke du regard.

« Mon père » répond celui-ci machinalement. Mais ce n'est pas une chose à dire et Laze commence à se moquer en le pointant du doigt.

« Aw, le petit bébé est effrayé par son premier jour d'école ? Il a besoin de son papa ? »

Le visage de Luke rougit d'embarras et de colère. Il regarde Deacon, qui fixe le sol, Camie, qui semblait furieuse, et Rasca, effrayée.

« Je me demandais juste s'il était toujours là » essaye-t-il d'expliquer. Mais ça ne marche pas et Laze rit de plus en plus.

« La prochaine fois ce sera ta maman ? Est-ce que le bébé veut sa maman ? » demande-t-il à haute voix.

« Ma mère est morte » réplique Luke tranquillement.

Laze s'arrête net et ravale son rire. Il ouvre la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sort. Il regarde ses pieds et murmure. « Oh, je ne savais pas... »

« C'est horrible ! Tu devais l'aimer beaucoup ! » fait Camille d'un ton peiné.

« Elle est morte juste après ma naissance, alors je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment »

Le silence s'installe parmi les enfants un long moment.

« Mon père m'a dit que c'était une reine » poursuit Luke qui détestait ce silence.

Laze marmonne: « Il a dû dire ça pour que tu sois moins triste... »

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! »

Laze hausse les épaules. « A plus tard » lance-t-il, et il s'éloigne en courant.

Luke le fixe longuement, se demandant pour la première fois si son père lui a menti.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

Merci pour vos reviews :) j'espère que cela vous plait toujours ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

 _Non, non, ne te plonge pas dans le Léthé, ne pressure pas  
L'aconit, aux racines serrées, pour recueillir son jus empoisonné  
Ne laisse pas ton front pâle subir le baiser  
De la belladone, raisin vermeil de Proserpine  
N'égrène pas comme un rosaire les baies de l'if,  
Que ni l'escarbot, ni la phalène de mort ne soit  
Ta plaintive Psyché, ni le duveteux hibou  
Ton partenaire dans les mystérieuses souffrances  
Car ombres sur ombres surviendront aussi assoupissantes  
Et étoufferont l'angoisse en éveil dans ton âme. _

**« Ode à la mélancolie (première strophe) » de John Keats**

Il est tard dans l'après-midi et l'école est finie pour la journée. Même si la chaleur commence à décliner, une brise souffle dans la cour de la maison des Lars. Dans l'ombre, appuyé contre un mur, Obi-Wan ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté. Luke tient fermement son sabre de formation, parant un tir du droïde d'entraînement en vol stationnaire dans une position parfaite de la Forme I. S'il avait été au Temple de Coruscant, Luke aurait certainement été dans une classe de formation, plusieurs niveaux au dessus de camarades de son âge.

Le garçon est couvert de poussière, ses cheveux et sa tunique trempés de sueur, et son halètement domine le bourdonnement de sa lame. Obi-Wan sait que Luke est fatigué et assoiffé, mais il ne termine pas encore son cours. Il veut que le garçon apprenne à se battre alors que ses réserves sont faibles, parce que les batailles se déroulent rarement quand on est bien reposé. Le droïde envoie deux tirs à la suite, Luke bloque le premier mais il est trop lent pour le second. Il est touché au niveau de la cuisse et il titube légèrement.

« Merde » jure-t-il en regardant fixement le droïde.

« Luke » le sermonne Obi-Wan, mais il est secrètement amusé. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur l'utilisation de ce mot ? »

« Je ne peux pas le prononcer, à moins d'être mort. Ou gri-grièvement blessé » Luke trébuche sur le grand mot et Obi-Wan tousse pour cacher son rire.

« Mais Jabe et Varan le disent quand ils sont blessés » proteste le garçon, en mentionnant deux des hommes de la milice qu'il admire.

« Jabe est âgé de vingt-trois ans et Varan de vingt-huit. Toi, Padawan, tu n'en as que sept. »

« Sept et-demi » interrompt le garçon.

« Tu n'as que sept ans et demi » poursuit-il, comme si Luke n'avait pas parlé. « Lorsque tu auras leur âge, tu pourras- » Obi-Wan est de nouveau interrompu, cette fois par le droïde de formation.

La sphère volante a profité de la distraction de l'enfant pour foncer en vrille et balancer une salve de tirs, et l'enfant ne parvient à en bloquer aucune. Luke crie, autant de frustration que de douleur. Puis, plus rapide que la réaction de Obi-Wan, le garçon tend la main et saisit le droïde d'entraînement entre des poignées de Force. Dans une vague de colère que Obi-Wan peut sentir à travers leur lien, Luke écrase le droïde.

Il tombe sur le sable dans un grincement de métal cassé.

Luke regarde Obi-Wan, le visage choqué. Dans leur lien, il ressent un tourbillon d'émotion : peur, satisfaction, regret, surprise, le tout imprégné d'une colère persistante. Obi-Wan réussit à freiner sa première réaction qui aurait été de punir l'enfant sur sa fureur et sa mauvaise utilisation de la Force. Ses traits demeurent neutres, et calmes, dus à des années d'expérience en tant que Négociateur. L'air est tendu durant un moment avant que Obi-Wan ne pousse un soupir.

« Viens ici, Luke »

Luke traîne lentement des pieds, la tête basse. Obi-Wan se met à genoux, au niveau des yeux du garçon.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demande-t-il doucement.

« Parce que j'étais en colère » Luke ne pouvait toujours pas fixer ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que cette chose stupide m'a fait mal ! » Les yeux du garçon sont pleins de larmes, tandis qu'il regarde enfin Obi-Wan.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à être colère. C'est ce que tu _fais_ de cette colère qui compte. Que ce serait-il passé, » il hoche la tête en direction du droïde cassé, « si cela avait été Biggs ou Windy ? »

Luke le regarde, horrifié.

« Je ne ferais jamais ça à mes amis ! »

« Mais ils te mettent parfois en colère, non ? »

Luke acquiesce à contre-coeur, mais il a l'air sceptique. Obi-Wan serre sa mâchoire. Comment faire comprendre à l'enfant ? Il pose sa main sur son épaule et la serre.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je t'entraîne à utiliser un sabre-laser ? »

« Parce que je suis ton apprenti »

« Oui, mais pourquoi d'autre ? »

Luke reste silencieux de longues minutes, le visage pensif. Quand il répond, sa voix est basse comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de lui.

« Parce que...tu veux m'apprendre à protéger les gens...Comme tu le fais ? »

« Oui. Voilà ce que signifie être Jedi. Nous étions les gardiens de la République...C'était notre devoir de... » Sa voix s'estompe en sentant que le garçon ne comprend toujours pas. Soupirant doucement, il fait une nouvelle tentative.

« Luke, toi...toi et moi sommes...spéciaux. »

Luke hoche la tête.

« Parce que nous pouvons sentir et utiliser la Force, je le sais. »

« Tu as raison, mais cela signifie également que nous avons une capacité plus grande à blesser les gens en raison de ce don. Une des façons de protéger ces personnes est de les protéger de nous-même. Je connais des personnes qui ont juré, comme tu l'as fait, et qui m'ont affirmé qu'ils n'auraient jamais blessé leurs amis de cette façon. » Obi-Wan fait un geste en direction du droïde cassé.

« Pourtant ils l'ont quand même fait, parce qu'ils étaient en colère. »

Il sait que Luke comprend en voyant la peur dans ses yeux. Souriant tristement, il serre le garçon dans une brève étreinte. Il l'envoie ensuite prendre sa douche et ranger son sabre-laser, après l'avoir informé qu'il l'aiderait à réparer le droïde plus tard dans la semaine.

Tandis que les soleils s'évanouissent dans les dunes de sable, il ramasse les morceaux du droïde cassé en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec Anakin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre cinq-partie une**

 _Après un tel savoir, quel pardon ? Dis-toi bien_

 _Que l'Histoire a maints passages subtiles, maints_

 _corridors._

 _Et issues dérobées, qu'elle nous égare_

 _D'ambitions murmurantes, nous leurre de vanités_

 _oui, dis-toi bien_

 _Qu'elle donne lorsque notre attention est en défaut_

 _Et ce qu'elle donne, le donne en si confondant_

 _mélange_

 _Que le don affame l'affamé. Qu'elle donne trop tard_

 _Ce à quoi l'on ne croyait plus, ou bien si l'on y croit encore_

 _Ce qu'en souvenir, en passion ruminée. Qu'elle donne_

 _trop tôt._

 _A des mains sans vigueur, ce dont on imagine_

 _Pouvoir se dispenser peut-être, mais l'heure vient_

 _Où le refuge engendre la frayeur. Dis-toi_

 _Que ni frayeur, ni courage ne sauraient vous sauver._

 _Nos vices monstrueux sont fruits de l'héroïsme._

 _Nos crimes sans pudeur nous dictent ces vertus._

 _Ces pleurs, c'est l'arbre des colères qui les secoue._

 _«_ **Gerontion » par T.S Eliot**

Les gouttes de sueur glissent dans les yeux d'Obi-Wan tandis qu'il dénude le câblage derrière le panneau de contrôle, dans l'air humide de la deuxième station hydroponique. La rénovation qu'il a fait il y a près de deux ans maintenant a considérablement amélioré la production des stations. Cependant, la semaine dernière, l'un des tuyaux du plafond a eu une fuite et a endommagé une partie du câblage qu'Obi-Wan est en train de réparer. Il travaille lentement parce qu'il sait que Mme Marstrap va bientôt aller chercher Windy et Luke à l'école pour les déposer ici.

Il y a quatre mois, quand Obi-Wan a réparer le droïde de formation et s'est fait aider, Luke a découvert qu'il aimait réparer les choses électroniques et mécaniques. Vu qui était son père, ce n'est guère surprenant. Dernièrement, Obi-Wan s'est arrangé pour laisser le garçon s'occuper de diverses choses autour de la ferme. Il termine donc l'entrelacement du câblage derrière le panneau de commande et Luke aura ainsi tout le loisir de souder l'ensemble quand il arrivera ici.

Il sent quelqu'un descendre la rampe dans la station. Pensant que Mme Marstrap doit venir l'inviter pour le thé de demain, il se lève et essuie ses mains tâchées de graisse sur un chiffon. Obi-Wan se trouve à mi-chemin de l'entrée lorsqu'il voit une femme debout dans le centre de sa station hydroponique, une femme qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

Elle a des cheveux bruns entremêlés de poussière, des yeux bleus fatigués sous le poids de la chaleur du désert, un état commun aux agriculteurs d'humidité. Elle est petite, mais dans la Force sa présence est grande, vibrante de colère, de douleur et de détermination. Obi-Wan se rapproche avec prudence, sa main tendue derrière le bas de son dos où il conserve son blaster caché. La femme lève la tête et ses yeux sont aussi durs que l'acier. Elle continue de le regarder, ne parlant pas, une main sur la hanche, l'autre dans la poche de sa robe gris-brun, essayant de lire les traits de son visage.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demande Obi-Wan, alors que le silence se prolonge un long moment.

« Il y a huit ans aujourd'hui, vous avez tué ma sœur et son mari » répond la femme à voix basse.

Une lueur de surprise traverse les yeux d'Obi-Wan. « Pardonnez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Coolie Whitesun. Il y a huit ans aujourd'hui, vous avez tué ma sœur, Beru, et son mari, Owen, et vous avez volé leur ferme. » répète-t-elle à voix basse.

« Je suis Ben Lars. Owen était mon cousin » il a dit ce mensonge tant de fois que c'est pratiquement devenu une seconde nature. « Il a été tué par les Hommes des sables. »

« Menteur ! Owen n' _avait_ aucun cousin ! » siffle la femme, et il y a une telle intensité dans ses yeux qu'Obi-Wan est saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il pose la main sur le crosse de son blaster, mais il ne le sort pas tout de suite, ne voulant pas alarmer ou provoquer inutilement la femme.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller dans la maison pour en discuter ? »

Il prononce ces mots de sa voix la plus raisonnable tout en ajoutant une subtile persuasion de Force. Cela fonctionne, presque. Il peut sentir sa détermination vaciller avant qu'elle ne se raffermisse brusquement. Comme la pointe d'un couteau sa présence dans la Force brûle et elle retire la main de sa poche.

Pour révéler un détonateur thermique.

Obi-Wan lève son blaster mais pas assez vite pour avoir le temps de tirer. Le monde devient blanc. Il entend la femme hurler, ses propres cris, l'explosion du métal autour de lui. Puis ensuite, il n'y a que le silence. Tandis que sa conscience disparaît, il entend vaguement le hurlement de Luke à travers leur lien mais il n'a pas la force de répondre.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello :)

Un grand merci pour vos gentils commentaires !

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq-partie deux**

 _Après un tel savoir, quel pardon ? Dis-toi bien_

 _Que l'Histoire a maints passages subtiles, maints_

 _corridors._

 _Et issues dérobées, qu'elle nous égare_

 _D'ambitions murmurantes, nous leurre de vanités_

 _oui, dis-toi bien_

 _Qu'elle donne lorsque notre attention est en défaut_

 _Et ce qu'elle donne, le donne en si confondant_

 _mélange_

 _Que le don affame l'affamé. Qu'elle donne trop tard_

 _Ce à quoi l'on ne croyait plus, ou bien si l'on y croit encore_

 _Ce qu'en souvenir, en passion ruminée. Qu'elle donne_

 _trop tôt._

 _A des mains sans vigueur, ce dont on imagine_

 _Pouvoir se dispenser peut-être, mais l'heure vient_

 _Où le refuge engendre la frayeur. Dis-toi_

 _Que ni frayeur, ni courage ne sauraient vous sauver._

 _Nos vices monstrueux sont fruits de l'héroïsme._

 _Nos crimes sans pudeur nous dictent ces vertus._

 _Ces pleurs, c'est l'arbre des colères qui les secoue._

« **Gerontion » par T.S Eliot**

 **«** Nous devons aller plus vite ! » hurle Luke à Mme Marstrap.

Lui et Windy se trouvent à l'arrière du lanspeeder des Marstrap. La jeune femme les a récupérés à l'école pour les déposer à la maison. Mais quelque chose d'horrible s'est produit, il peut le _sentir._ Le petit garçon tente à nouveau de communiquer avec son père à travers leur lien mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, le lien reste silencieux et vide, tellement vide. Même si parfois son père ne répondait pas avec des mots, il ressentait toujours au moins une certaine émotion. Et là, il n'y a rien.

« Calme-toi, Luke » fait Windy, en le regardant de façon étrange.

« Non ! Il y a un problème. Je dois rentrer chez moi immédiatement ! »

« Je suis sûr que tout va bien, mon chéri » répond Mme Marstrap mais le lanspeeder accélère brusquement au grand soulagement de Luke.

Il a l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulée avant qu'ils n'atteignent la ferme. Mme Marstrap conduit le véhicule vers l'entrée et Luke remarque la fumée noire qui monte dans le ciel, en direction du nord, là où se trouve l'une des stations hydroponiques les plus petites. Il déboucle sa ceinture de sécurité à la hâte et saute du véhicule, ignorant les cris de Windy et de sa mère lui hurlant de revenir, il court le plus vite possible en direction de la fumée.

L'enfant s'arrête quand il atteint l'entrée de la station hydroponique. Il est à moitié bloqué par des débris enveloppés d'une fumée opaque. Luke est suffisamment petit pour se faufiler. Une fois à l'intérieur, il découvre qu'il peut se redresser, il tousse à travers la fumée, plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité. Apparemment, la moitié du plafond s'est effondré. Il s'arrête, ne sachant pas quoi faire, tout en étant sûr que son père se trouve ici, quelque part.

Certains des fils électriques illuminent l'obscurité, et il voit un bras plié sous une entretoise métallique qui est tombée du plafond. Il se fraye un chemin avec prudence, essayant d'éviter tout ce qui est coupant ou brûlant. Il saisit la main et tire. Avec horreur, il voit que c'est un membre mutilé, coupé au dessus du coude. Il pousse un cri de frayeur et recule, essuyant frénétiquement le sang du bras qui tache ses mains et sa tunique.

Il trébuche sur quelque chose de grand et de doux, manquant tomber par terre. C'est son père. La moitié de son visage est couvert de sang, et ses vêtements sont pleins de suie et de poussière. Luke pose sa tête sur la poitrine de son père. Il est soulagé d'entendre les battements de son cœur. Des craquements inquiétants résonnent au-dessus de lui et il se demande nerveusement si le plafond ne va pas s'écrouler complètement.

Ils ne sont pas très loin de l'entrée. S'il pouvait déplacer son père, il arriverait à le faire sortir. Il saisit le poignet de son père et tire de toutes ses forces, mais son père ne bouge pas. Il essaye à de nombreuses reprises, tentant même de le rouler jusqu'à la porte, mais le corps est trop lourd. Des larmes de frustration et de peur roulent sur son visage, et la fumée lui irrite la gorge.

« N'abonne pas, petit » fait tout à coup une voix au milieu des décombres.

Il sursaute, surpris. Assis en tailleur à côté de lui, se trouve un homme aux cheveux longs et à la barbe bien taillée. Aux vêtements qu'ils portent, Luke reconnaît un des Chevalier Jedi de l'Ancienne République. L'homme est transparent comme un hologramme, mais Luke sent clairement sa présence dans la Force. L'expression de l'homme est grave, mais quand il s'adresse à lui, sa voix est douce.

« Il faut que tu le sortes de là, cet endroit n'est pas sûr. »

« Oui, je sais, mais... Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Un ami » répond simplement l'homme. « Tu dois faire léviter Obi-Wan. Il est évident que tu n'arriveras pas à le faire glisser. »

« Le nom de mon père est Ben, pas Obi-Wan » rétorque Luke. Il observe l'inconnu avec méfiance, ignorant s'il peut lui faire confiance.

« Vraiment ? » demande l'homme en souriant. Un sourire qui lui rappelle son père et serre le cœur de Luke.

« Je ne peux pas le faire léviter ! Il est trop lourd ! »

« La taille ne compte pas. »

Luke se renfrogne. Son père lui dit souvent la même chose.

« Je vais essayer » lâche-t-il, dubitatif.

« Fait ou ne le fait pas, il n'y a pas d'essai.» réplique l'homme en disparaissant, ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Luke ferme les yeux, essayant d'oublier cet homme étrange, la fumée qui le gène et les craquements sinistres du plafond. Quand il sent la paix intérieur venir du plus profond de son cœur, il tend la main, appelant la Force comme son père le lui a appris dans une de ses leçons sur la méditation. Il ouvre les yeux et, à sa grande surprise, se père se trouve à quelques mètres du sol, toujours silencieux et immobile.

Soigneusement, très soigneusement, Luke guide le corps flottant de son père vers l'entrée de la station. Il l'abaisse avec précaution à l'étage, juste avant la porte, sachant qu'il ne peut pas le passer par l'entrée effondrée. L'enfant peut entendre Mme Marstrap l'appeler à l'extérieur. La porte est bloquée par une sorte de poutre métallique. Elle est trois plus longue que son père et deux fois plus large. Il inspire une bouffée d'air frais qui émane de l'extérieur.

« La taille ne compte pas » murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

Et, se faisant aider de la Force, il fait léviter la poutre qui lui bloque le passage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre cinq-partie trois**

 _Après un tel savoir, quel pardon ? Dis-toi bien_

 _Que l'Histoire a maints passages subtiles, maints_

 _corridors._

 _Et issues dérobées, qu'elle nous égare_

 _D'ambitions murmurantes, nous leurre de vanités_

 _oui, dis-toi bien_

 _Qu'elle donne lorsque notre attention est en défaut_

 _Et ce qu'elle donne, le donne en si confondant_

 _mélange_

 _Que le don affame l'affamé. Qu'elle donne trop tard_

 _Ce à quoi l'on ne croyait plus, ou bien si l'on y croit encore_

 _Ce qu'en souvenir, en passion ruminée. Qu'elle donne_

 _trop tôt._

 _A des mains sans vigueur, ce dont on imagine_

 _Pouvoir se dispenser peut-être, mais l'heure vient_

 _Où le refuge engendre la frayeur. Dis-toi_

 _Que ni frayeur, ni courage ne sauraient vous sauver._

 _Nos vices monstrueux sont fruits de l'héroïsme._

 _Nos crimes sans pudeur nous dictent ces vertus._

 _Ces pleurs, c'est l'arbre des colères qui les secoue._

« **Gerontion » par T.S Eliot**

Obi-Wan se trouve à l'entrée de la station hydroponique en ruine, regardant Jade Calwell et Varan Gault enlever un morceau de métal fondu à l'intérieur. La plupart des hommes de la milice sont là pour l'aider à nettoyer la station démolie et sauver ce qu'ils peuvent. Cela fait six jours depuis que la femme, qui se révéla être la sœur aînée de Berue Whitesun, avait déclenché un détonateur thermique dans une tentative pour le tuer.

Il se déplace légèrement, se reposant contre la canne qu'il tient dans la main. Obi-Wan a passé trois jours dans une cuve à bacta qui a fini par le guérir. Cependant son côté gauche, qui a reçu le choc de l'explosion, reste encore douloureux. Une jeune femme, pas encore dans la trentaine, se rapproche de lui, venant de la milice où la plupart des femmes préparent à manger pour les hommes qui se battent. Elle a des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus et un air de ressemblance avec la femme qui avait tenté de le tuer il y a une semaine. Elle se nomme Dama Brunk Whitesun et c'est la plus jeune des sœurs Whitesun.

«Comment allez-vous ? » demande-t-elle.

« J'ai connu pire », répondit-il avec ironie. Le visage de Dama pâlit et Obi-Wan peut sentir sa culpabilité tourbillonner dans la Force. Quand elle avait entendu parler de ce que sa sœur aînée avait fait, elle s'était rendue à la ferme pour faire amende honorable. Elle, son frère cadet Hero Whitesun, et son mari Sam Brunk, vivent à vingt kilomètres à l'extérieur d'Anchorhead dans leur propre ferme d'humidité.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, » dit-il doucement.

« Vous croyez ? Coolie m'a dit qu'elle pensait que vous étiez responsable de la mort de Béru. Sa mort l'obsédait. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle ferait quelque chose comme ça... » Elle jeta un regard aux restes de la station hydroponique. « Si j'avais su, je l'aurais arrêtée. »

« Tante Dama ! »

Luke court vers eux, Mme Marstrap marchant derrière lui.

« Tante Dama, tu n'as pas encore vu ma chambre, tu veux la voir ? » Luke est ravi d'avoir retrouvé une tante.

Dama lui sourit avec indulgence. « Si tu veux bien me pardonner », dit-elle et Luke saisit sa main et la tire vers la maison.

Mme Marstrap et Obi-Wan échangent un regard amusé. Puis l'expression de la femme vacille et devient inquiète.

« Je voulais vous dire quelque chose » fit-elle en observant Luke s'éloigner. « Mais j'étais si préoccupée et vous venez à peine de sortir du centre médical... »

Elle reste silencieuse un long moment puis quand elle parle, sa voix est faible et pleine d'inquiétude.

« Quand Luke vous a sauvé...de la station hydroponique...la porte était bloquée, il y avait cette grande poutre métallique et Luke, il...il l'a bougé du passage afin de pouvoir vous sortir."

« Je vois »dit-il, bien qu'il ne voit pas vraiment.

« Non, je veux dire, cela semble fou, je sais, mais il l'a déplacée _sans la toucher_. La poutre flottait au dessus du sol... »

Il arque un sourcil sous la surprise. Il ne pensait pas que Luke avait la capacité de faire léviter quelque chose de si grand. Mme Marstrap interprète mal son expression et croise les bras.

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je n'ai rien imaginé. Ce garçon a déplacé cette poutre de métal avec son _esprit. »_

 _«_ Je vous crois. »

« Vraiment. » Elle semble surprise.

« Oui. En avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Mme Marstrap grogne. « Qui me croirez ? Je vous le dis parce que vous êtes son père et s'il peut faire quelque chose comme ça... » Elle le regarde d'un air troublé.

Obi-Wan soupire et tend la main, tournant doucement le menton de la femme jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Luke faire quelque chose d'inhabituel » dit-il d'une voix douce et ferme, utilisant la Force pour l'obliger à le croire.

« Je n'ai pas vu Luke faire quelque chose d'inhabituel » répète-t-elle d'une voix monotone.

Il enfouit son sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir utilisé ainsi la persuasion de l'esprit. Mme Marstrap est l'une de ses plus vieilles amies sur Tatooine, mais il serait trop dangereux pour eux qu'elle connaisse les capacités de Luke.

« Pardonnez-moi » murmure-t-il.

« A quel propos ? » rit Mme Marstrap le regardant avec inquiétude. « Pourquoi ne vous ferais-je pas un peu de thé ? Vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait guéri, vous savez. »

Obi-Wan hoche la tête et se laisse entraîner dans la maison après un dernier coup d'œil sur la station en miettes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre six-partie une**

Between the dark and the daylight,

When the night is beginning to lower,

Comes a pause in the day's occupations,

That is known as the Children's Hour.

Do you think, O blue-eyed banditti,

Because you have scaled the wall,

Such an old mustache as I am

Is not a match for you all!

I have you fast in my fortress,

And will not let you depart,

But put you down into the dungeon

In the round-tower of my heart.

And there will I keep you forever,

Yes, forever and a day,

Till the walls shall crumble to ruin,

And moulder in dust away!

 _ **« L'heure des enfants »de Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.**_

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » demande Obi-Wan alors que Luke se précipite pour enlever sa tunique d'école neuve et revêtir l'ancienne pour jouer et travailler.

« Très bien, je suppose. »

« Tu suppose ? Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ? » le taquine-t-il.

Le garçon lui jette un regard contrit.

« C'est toujours pareil. Camie fait mieux que moi sur les questions de base mais je la bats sur les exercices de calcul. Il faut que je la batte demain au test d'Histoire Galactique ou bien elle va gagner cette semaine. »

Obi-Wan est conscient de la rivalité continuelle entre Luke et Camie qui est la meilleure élève de la classe, la compétition est quelque chose que leur professeur encourage tout au long de l'année.

« L'école n'est pas une compétition, tu sais » fait-il non sans ironie.

Le garçon lui lance un autre regard, dubitatif cette fois.

« J'ai joué au ballon avec Deacon et Windy à la pause » se renfrogne Luke, « S'ils n'étaient pas si lents, ce serait plus amusant. »

« Tu aimerais bien leur montrer l'étendue de tes capacités ?» réplique Obi-Wan d'une voix neutre.

Le garçon le regarde d'un air coupable et se tortille maladroitement avant de répondre.

« Oui, parfois. Mais surtout quand Laze vient nous déranger comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui » se renfrogne l'enfant à nouveau.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

«On l'a ignoré ou du moins on a essayé et je lui ai dit de partir...J'aurais aimé que Biggs soit là, Laze ne nous embête pas quand il est là. »

« Où était-il ? »

« Avec Janek et quelques autres amis de sa classe. Il n'aime plus jouer avec moi quand je suis à l'école » Luke a l'air triste et perdu maintenant.

Obi-Wan soupire. Il se doutait que cela se produirait un jour ou l'autre. Biggs est le meilleur ami de Luke, mais il a trois ans de plus que lui, ce qui ne faisait pas une grosse différence quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Mais Biggs a onze ans à présent, et il semble ne pas vouloir qu'on le voie jouer avec un garçon de huit ans, même aussi précoce et perspicace que Luke.

Ce n'est pas tombé à un très bon moment. Cela fait près d'un mois depuis que Coolie Whitesun a détruit la station hydroponique mais l'enfant fait toujours des cauchemars. Au moins deux fois par semaine, Obi-Wan se réveille la nuit pour trouver Luke en train de grimper dans son lit à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort. Il ignorait quoi faire à ce propos, il a donc demandé des conseils à Mme Marstrap qui lui a dit ne pas renvoyer le garçon à son propre lit, que Luke s'arrêterait quand il se sentirait prêt.

« J'aime Windy et Deacon, mais ils ne sont pas aussi amusants que Biggs » poursuit Luke. « Et ils ont peur de Laze. Je ne peux plus le supporter ! Il est tellement...tellement... » La voix de Luke s'estompe.

Grâce à leur lien, Obi-Wan peut sentir un tourbillon d'émotions : la colère, la frustration et, étrangement, la peur.

« Papa ? » fait timidement Luke. « Tu as déjà fait quelque chose à quelqu'un ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je...quand Laze venait nous embêter, je voulais vraiment qu'il s'en aille » Luke regarde fixement le sol, la peur et la culpabilité rayonnant autour de lui dans la Force.

« C'est compréhensible » invite Obi-Wan, s'interrogeant sur la réaction du garçon.

« Donc, je lui ai dit de nous laisser seuls et Laze a dit qu'il allait nous laisser seul, mais sa voix était toute bizarre quand il a parlé, et je pense que ça vient de moi, mais je ne voulais pas ! » Luke lève des yeux plein d'inquiétude.

« As-tu utilisé la Force quand tu lui as parlé ? »

« Je...Je pense que oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je lui ai juste dit de s'en aller. »

« Il est possible d'utiliser la Force pour... _obliger_ les gens à faire des choses » fit Obi-Wan avec attention.

Il aurait dû le voir venir. Luke est très avancé dans les compétences de Force liées à la manipulation, et cela depuis qu'il est petit. Il a toujours fait attention à ne pas révéler cela à l'enfant, surtout qu'il est le seul de ses pairs à pouvoir utiliser la Force. Mais les capacités de Luke continuent de le surprendre, il ne pensait pas que le garçon serait capable de manipuler un esprit, du moins pas avant deux ans. Comment peut-on expliquer l'éthique de l'utilisation de ces tours à un enfant de huit ans ?

« Donc, ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute, pas vrai ? » fait Luke d'une toute petite voix.

« Allons nous asseoir, on sera mieux pour en parler » suggère Obi-Wan.

Luke hoche la tête et tous deux se dirigent dans la cuisine, Obi-Wan tire la chaise la plus proche, l'enfant le regardant toujours d'un air troublé.

« Papa, est-ce que ce que j'ai fait …fait de moi une mauvaise personne ? »

Obi-Wan soulève le garçon sur ses genoux et l'étreint. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Pas depuis que Luke s'était déclaré trop vieux pour faire de telles choses. Mais cette fois-ci, le garçon ne proteste pas. _Parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir te protéger contre toi-même,_ se dit Obi-Wan, serrant son fils contre lui.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre six-partie deux**

Between the dark and the daylight,

When the night is beginning to lower,

Comes a pause in the day's occupations,

That is known as the Children's Hour.

Do you think, O blue-eyed banditti,

Because you have scaled the wall,

Such an old mustache as I am

Is not a match for you all!

I have you fast in my fortress,

And will not let you depart,

But put you down into the dungeon

In the round-tower of my heart.

And there will I keep you forever,

Yes, forever and a day,

Till the walls shall crumble to ruin,

And moulder in dust away!

 _ **« L'heure des enfants »de Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.**_

Après plusieurs heures de conversation, Luke glisse des genoux de son père se sentant légèrement embarrassé. Il se dirige vers lA douche, appréciant le ruissellement rafraîchissant de l'eau. Cela lui prend un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, repensant à toutes ces choses que son père lui a dit sur l'utilisation de la Force sur l'esprit des gens, certaines avaient été difficiles à comprendre, et certaines l'avaient même effrayé. Luke se demande pourquoi les Jedi n'ont pas interdit ce genre de pratique. Quand il en a parlé à son père, il lui a dit que, comme la plupart des techniques de Force, ce n'est pas la technique elle-même qui est mauvaise, mais l'intention qui se cache derrière.

Son père avait expliqué « Si tu veux connaître réellement ton intention quand tu utilises ce tour de l'esprit, songe d'abord à la _raison_ pour laquelle tu comptes t'en servir. Demande-toi « Est-ce pour des raisons personnelles ou pour des raisons égoïstes ? Tu pourrais encore abuser de cette technique, mais tu seras moins susceptible de le faire si tu considères ton intention véritable. »

Luke suppose que cela signifie qu'il ne peut plus l'utiliser sur Laze, il est déçu mais aussi soulagé.

Finissant sa douche, il pénètre dans sa chambre pour revêtir sa vieille tunique et prend son datapad afin qu'il puisse faire ses devoirs pendant que son père prépare le dîner. L'enfant sort dans le couloir pour aller vers la cuisine, mais il s'arrête brusquement devant la porte de la salle à manger, entendant des éclats de voix provenant de l'intérieur. Il envisage de courir vers sa chambre et de s'emparer de son sabre-laser, mais se souvient que son père l'aurait prévenu via leur lien si une personne dangereuse se trouvait ici.

Prudemment, Luke ouvre la porte et tressaille quand il voit qui est là . Attablé à la table, se trouve le même homme qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il avait sauvé son père dans la station hydroponique. Vêtu de la même tunique, il a la même apparence, transparent comme un hologramme, sauf que Luke peut sentir sa présence dans la Force. Son père est débout, les bras croisés, il a l'air un peu ennuyé et aussi un peu amusant parce qu'il porte le tablier rose que les filles de la milice lui ont offert pour plaisanter.

« Papa ? »

Son père et l'homme se retournent en même temps pour le regarder.

« Ah, Luke. C'est... » Obi-Wan s'arrête, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Qui-Gon Jinn. Je suis le maître d'Obi-Wan. Je crois que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. »

« Vraiment ? » fit son père d'un ton appuyé. « Quand était-ce ? »

« Quand tu étais dans la station hydroponique...je ne pouvais pas te déplacer et... » Luke hésite, ignorant comment expliquer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'appelez Obi-Wan ? Et pourquoi peut-on voir...à travers vous ? »

« Je l'appelle Obi-Wan, car tel est son nom. Et tu peux voir à travers moi parce que je suis mort. Je suis un fantôme. »

« On ne dirait pas » déclare Luke.

« Oh ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » répond l'homme, amusé.

« Biggs a dit que- » Luke s'arrête et se tourne vers son père qui soupire.

« C'est un fantôme, Luke. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, je l'ai vu mourir. » Il y a une telle tristesse dans la voix de son père que Luke va vers lui et l'étreint.

« Est-ce que tout le monde devient un fantôme quand ils meurent ? » demande-t-il, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop optimiste.

« Non, mon enfant. Seuls ceux qui ont appris la voie des sages Whills peuvent se manifester après la mort. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici, afin d'apprendre à Obi-Wan cette technique. Tu devrais donc me voir par ici plus souvent. »

« Je peux apprendre aussi ? » s'enquit l'enfant.

« Oui » répond l'homme alors que son père rétorque un ferme « Non »

« Maître ! » s'agace son père, énervé. « Je ne veux pas lui apprendre- » il est interrompu par un bip fort venant de la cuisine que Luke reconnaît comme l'alarme incendie. Son père marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe et se précipite dans la cuisine.

« Je peux vous appeler Maître Jinn ? » demande-t-il maladroitement.

« Si tu veux » L'homme fantôme le dévisage assez longuement, finissant par le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Tu ressembles à ton père quand il avait ton âge » déclare-t-il calmement.

« On me le dit souvent. »

« Vraiment ? » Cela semble amuser l'homme, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi.

« Maître Jinn ? » Luke doit poser la question avant que son père ne revienne.

« Oui, mon enfant ? »

« Est-ce que ma mère a appris à devenir un fantôme avant...avant de mourir ? »

Il connaît la réponse rien qu'en voyant le regard plein de pitié que lui lance le Jedi.

« Je suis désolé, mais ta mère n'était pas un Jedi. Elle n'aurait pas été en mesure d'apprendre de telles choses, même en ayant accès à la formation » explique doucement l'homme.

Luke hoche tristement la tête, le cœur brisé.

« Quel était son nom ? » questionne-t-il.

Maître Jinn fronce les sourcils. « Tu ne l'as pas demandé à Obi-Wan ? »

« Papa devient triste quand il parle de maman. Je ne veux pas l'embêter. »

« Je vois » fait doucement le Jedi.

Les bruits sourds venant de la cuisine semblent s'éterniser, puis Maître Jinn se met à parler.

« Son nom était Padmé. Pour être plus précis, ta mère se nommait Padmé Amidala. »

« Alors vous la connaissiez ? »

« Oui, en effet. Elle était courageuse et très généreuse. »

Luke aimerait lui poser au moins une douzaine de questions, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en poser une seule, son père revient dans la salle à manger, frustré.

« Va dans ta chambre et termine tes devoirs. Je dois trouver autre chose à faire pour le dîner. »

« Mais papa... »

« Va, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de discuter. »

L'enfant ramasse son datapad, faisant ce qu'il dit, tout en ayant à l'esprit que _le nom de ma mère est Padmé._


End file.
